Relevant microscope devices possess a stand on which the actual surgical microscope is movably arranged. The surgical microscope is usually embodied as a stereomicroscope, and in addition to one or more observation beam paths usually also possesses a so-called photo beam path, which serves to couple the object image out to a camera mounted on the surgical microscope. The camera serves for display of the object image on a screen, for image acquisition, and/or for documentation of the procedure, etc.
Operating units that possess a plurality of knobs, directional pads, etc. are used nowadays to control such medical cameras. In order to control device functions of the camera such as, for example, resolution, brightness, contrast, white balance, digital image format or video format (e.g. BMP, TIF, JPG, MPG, AVI, etc.), image or video compression methods, etc., the user or operator is forced to switch his or her attention frequently between the screen on which the device functions are displayed and the operating means; this is particularly unergonomic, time-consuming, and irritating. It creates a particularly serious disruption to an ongoing surgery.
Because this must occur under sterile conditions, the operators wear gloves, which further complicates operation.
It is therefore desirable to simplify the operation of cameras on surgical microscopes.